vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Sophie
The relationship between Elijah Mikaelson and Sophie Deveraux. ' Elijah and Sophie met when Elijah arrived in New Orleans to help Klaus and saved Sophie from Marcel's men. They began working together. ''The Vampire Diaries Season Four Elijah went to New Orleans to find out who was plotting against Klaus. When Marcel's men were about to kill Sophie for practicing magic, Elijah saved her and demanded to know why Sophie's now-dead sister, Jane-Anne, wanted Klaus dead. Sophie took him to see Hayley and admitted that they don't want Klaus dead but, rather, it was just a ploy to lure him to New Orleans so that he could overthrow Marcel. Sophie also told him of Hayley's pregnancy and they both tried to convince Klaus to help take down Marcel. The next morning, Elijah and Sophie met again and Sophie explained the plan to Elijah. ''The Originals'' Season One In Always and Forever, Elijah first sees Sophie when she is crouched over her sister's body in the street and pleading with Marcel to let her take her and put her to rest. Elijah follows Sophie to the back of Rousseau's where he saves her from two of Marcel's vampires. He askes her what business she has with his brother. Sophie brings Elijah to the cemetary, where she tells him about Hayley and the baby. It is Elijah who returns Jane-Anne's body to Sophie as a token of his willingness to co-operate with the witches and to buy more time so he can talk Klaus into working with them as well after he stormed off in a fit off temper. He questions why Sophie isn't afraid of Klaus killing her, Sophie tells him that she is linked to Hayley, so what happens to her happens to Hayley as well. Sophie also tells him that if she has to hurt hayley or worse to make sure that she has his attentions then she will. Elijah is seemingly amused that Sophie would threaten and original but Sophie tells him she has nothing to lose. Sophie tells Elijah how Klaus has to stay in with Marcel's inner circle and Elijah comes up with the deal for Klaus to heal Thierry. When Elijah asks why Klaus has to keep in with Marcel, Sophie tells Elijah she doesn't trust him enough yet to let him on witch business. Sophie releases Hayley to Elijah but promises him that if Klaus betrays the witches hayley will die. Elijah in return promises Sophie that he and Klaus will help the witches but if anything happens to Hayley or the baby, the person Sophie and the other witches will be most in danger from is himself. In House of the Rising Son, ''Rebekah tells Sophie that Elijah talked about her, and tells Sophie of how important it is to get Elijah back. In Tangled Up In Blue, Sophie does a tracking spell at the request of Klaus and Rebekah to find Elijah. However she is unable to complete it when Klaus kills katie because Davina would have detected her magic, she still tried to continue it and only stopped when Rebekah ripped the map she was using away from her, breaking the spell. In ''Sinners and Saints, when Davina told Elijah about the harvest, she told him that Sophie was the only one who ever questioned it, this is because she didn't believe in it and because her niece Monique Deveraux was one of the sacrifices. In light of what he has learned from Davina about the witches and the harvest, Elijah later tells Klaus, Rebekah and Hayley that Sophie will fight to the death for the life of her niece and this makes her more dangerous than anyone else at present. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, ''Elijah tries to have Davina unlink Hayley from Sophie, as the deal they made was null and void because of the tactics she used to get them to New Orleans in the first place. After the link was broken Sophie begged Elijah to not let Klaus kill Agnes. Elijah reluctantley promises, but ends up killing Agnes and three others himself because he only promised Sophie that Agnes wouldn't die by his brothers hand. Quotes : 'Elijah: I'm Elijah... You've heard of me? : Sophie: ''Yes...'' : Elijah: ''Now why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?'' : - The Originals. Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed